Keegan Rinheart and the Shadows in the Night
When night comes, the shadows come out to play. By Theflockrulez Characters Major Keegan Rinheart Ericka Rinheart Vera Xavier Ceyvin Hoston Minor Tanner O'Conor Venus King Taylor Williams Zak Chase Summary Keegan Rinheart lived a perfectly normal life in Hallow, Minnesota....that is, until she meet Vera, a strange girl who disappears in a flash of light and is always running away before Keegan can speak to her. After meeting Vera, she starts to notice people disappearing, and shadows appearing out of nowhere and teasing the other people. When Keegan discovers her small town's dark history of magic, she decides she must found out why the evil spirits of Hallow are haunting the town even if it kills her. And if she's not careful, that's what she may end up doing - dying that is. Chapters Chapter 1: Keegan's POV I rushed down the hall towards by locker as the final bell of the day rang. Pulling my locker open, I shoved the books in, grabbed my jacket and slammed the door shut. Finally, I thought, school's out! "Yo, Keegan, wait up!" My friend, Claire, yelled after me. Claire hurried to her locker and quickly stuffed her books and loose papers in. "Thanks for waiting for me," She sneered. "Well, sorry," I said, rolling my eyes, "I just wanted to get out of there before Bruch threw another pencil at me." Claire sighed, pulling a hat over her short brown hair. "Let's just hurry up. Mom'll kill me if I show up late again." I nodded in agreement and followed Claire through the now almost empty hallway. As we opened the door, a cold breeze flew into room. I shivered, pulling my hat more over my ears. "God, I hate the cold," I said quickly, walking slowly out of the cozy, warm building and into the freezing afternoon. Claire just rolled her eyes and continued to walk out. "I can't believe it's finally Halloween vacation!" Claire cheered. I smiled, "I know! I've been waiting since forever for this." My town was in love ''with Halloween. Hello, that's why the name of the town is Hallow. Hallow, Minnesota. We celebrated it the same as other towns, but kids and adults out the week before off and everyone, not just kids, celebrated it. As we walked, out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement near the west wall. I turned my head to see someone - or something - hurrying towards the door that lead to the basement of the school, also known as Mr. Davis, the crazy art teacher's, room. I blinked, focusing on the person. It was a girl. She turned her head and stared at me. I'd never seen this girl before. She wear a silver parka and simple skinny jeans. She was pale and her hair was so blonde, it looked white. But her eyes were a strange bright, stormy blue that stuck out in the dull, grim background. We stared at each other before I turned to Claire. "Hey Claire, who's that?" pointing over at the girl, who was still looking at us. Claire narrowed her eyes, then laughed, "Oh yeah, that's the new girl!" "Um, what's her name?" "Her name is...." Claire stopped there, then said, "I-I don't know." I raised an eyebrow, "How can you not know? Your the gossip queen." Claire just shrugged. I sighed and turned to look at the girl, but she wasn't there. What? She was there 10 seconds ago! I stared at the spot for a few minutes before Claire grabbed me by the arm, "Come on, Keegan!" I mumbled a quick fine, when I show a flash near the cellar door. I turned my head to see the girl's head pecking out of the cellar. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before she whispered something and her head disappeared and the cellar door shut with a thunderous ''thup! Chapter 2; Keegan's POV The whole walk home, as Claire chattered away, I couldn't stop thinking about that strange girl. What was she doing in the art cellar? If she was new, why hadn't I seen her before? And overall, who was she? "Keegan? Keeeeeeegan! Yo, earth to Keegan!" Claire yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop. "Hm?" "You okay? You seem a bit....distracted." She said, with narrowed eyes. I shook my head, "I'm alright. Just....thinking." Just then, I felt someone ram into my back. My books and bonder flew to the ground. I looked away from Claire, turning my attention to the assaulter. Estefanie Amador, my enemy since kindergarden, stood before me, tan skin, long, black hair, a sly smirk clouding her face. "Oops...." Estefanie giggled, an evil glint in her dark brown eyes. "Sorry, Kee-Kee," I glared at her, "Don't call me that." Estefanie laughed louder, "Oh, what are you going to do? Go tell your mommy on me?" I cletched my fists, glaring fiercely at her. I would have beat her face in, but Claire put a hand on my shoulder, "Come on, Keegan, let's leave. I'm-a-door's not worth it...." Estefanie rolled her eyes, as we walked away, "Oh har-de-har-har-har. So funny, Cale." I almost lost my temper there. I started to turn around, but Claire grabbed my forearm, pulling me along.. "Stop. It's just want she wants...." As we hurried along, I heard Estefanie call out, "Toodles!" "I'm going to kill that girl, if it's the last thing I do, " I growled softly, and Claire nodded solemnly. Category:Stories Category:Theflockrulez